Meine Frau, mein Kind und die Magie
by AshaXxX
Summary: Vor Jahren reiste Chris in die Vergangenheit um seinen Bruder zu retten, seit dem sind viele Jahre vergangen und Chris muss sich mit seiner eigenen Familie herumschlagen. Besonders Töchterchen Piper macht ihm ärger, denn obwohl er ihre Kräfte blockiert ha
1. Alpträume

A/N1: Hallo zusammen, einige von euch kennen vielleicht meine Story "Potter und Chris gegen den Rest der Welt" oder meine ShortFF "Seelenfreunde", dies hier, ist meine neue Story. Um was es geht könnt ihr in der Inhaltsangabe lesen. Ich bin gespannt wie sie euch gefällt und freue mich schon jetzt auf eure Anregungen, eure Kritik und euer Lob.

Liebste Grüße Phantasie

* * *

Disclaimer: Da ich nicht Kern mit Nachnamen heiße gehört Charmed nicht mir. Allerdings bin ich auch froh nicht Kern zu heißen, den eigentlich bin ich mit meinem Leben ganz zufrieden. Charmed gehört mir jedenfalls nicht, ich schreibe FF nur zum Spaß.

Inhalt. Vor Jahren reiste Chris in die Vergangenheit um seinen Bruder zu retten, seit dem sind viele Jahre vergangen und Chris muss sich mit seiner eigenen Familie herumschlagen. Besonders Töchterchen Piper macht ihm ärger, denn obwohl er ihre Kräfte blockiert hat, entwickelt sie eigenartige Fähigkeiten.

* * *

Eine kühle Brise wehte über San Francisco und die Sonne ging in ihrer vollen Pracht auf, es versprach ein verheißungsvoller Tag zu werden.

Ein junger Mann befand sich auf der Schnellstraße Richtung San Francisco, es hätte einfachere Wege für ihn gegeben doch er hatte sich für das Auto entschieden.

Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag gut verschnürt ein kleines Päckchen. Als sein Blick darauf fiel schmunzelte er, sicher würde sie sich darüber freuen. Voller Vorfreude auf den kommenden Tag stellte er das Radio lauter und sang aus voller Kehle den Evergreen mit, der daraus erklang. Ja es würde ein schöner Tag werden.

Wenn man jemand suchen würde, der in seinem Leben schon die komplette Bandbreite an Chaos, Drama und Kummer mitgemacht hatte, würde man sicher irgendwann auf ihn stoßen. Natürlich bestand ein Leben nicht nur aus Chaos, Drama und Kummer aber eben davon hatte Christopher Halliwell in seinem Leben genug gehabt.

Er selbst, würde man ihn danach fragen, würde sicher so tun als wäre das nicht schlimm, ja es wäre sogar möglich das er sagt das ihm das nichts ausmacht, als sei das so normal wie die Tatsache das die Sonne morgens auf und Abends unter ging.

Der Dialog, in dem Chris Halliwell gleich beim ersten Versuch zugab dass er sich mies fühlte musste erst noch geschrieben werden.

Eins musste man allerdings sagen so viele schlimme Dinge ihm widerfahren, so viele gute waren ihm widerfahren.

Das Leben in der Prescott Street war anders geworden. Dämonen griffen hier nur noch selten an. Was vermutlich daran lag das es einfach nichts gab was man hätte angreifen können. Außer dem Buch der Schatten aber das war durch viel Zauber geschützt und wechselt seinen Standort per magischer Sprüche, zwischen den Wohnorten der Halliwell Kinder und kehrte an seinen Platz im Manor zurück wenn es nicht mehr gebraucht wurde.

Das war auch so etwas das anders geworden war, in dem alten Haus regierte nicht mehr die Macht der drei, jedes der Halliwell Kinder war seine eigene Macht und sie mussten sich nur zusammen finden wenn sie es wollten. Was ihre Einheit aber nicht minder stark machte.

Chris war der einzige der mit seiner Familie im Haus geblieben war, es war sein zuhause und er wollte hier nicht weg, weg war er lange genug gewesen.

„Aufstehen!" Chris rüttelte sanft an der Bettdecke seiner kleinen Tochter.

Müde strich sie sich über das Gesicht. „Na du kleine Schlafmaus!" neckte Chris die kleine und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Das Kinderzimmer war um diese Uhrzeit der schönste Raum im ganzen Haus.

Ganz eingehüllt in das Licht der ersten Orangen Sonnenstrahlen und die Wand mit Pipers Kinderbildern funkelte, weil sich das Licht in den Glasscheiben brach.

„Ich hab geträumt Daddy." Erklärte die kleine eifrig als sie richtig wach war.

Chris strich ihr die Haare, die kreuz und quer über ihr Gesicht hingen aus den Augen. Sie waren mindestens so störrisch wie seins aber dennoch so glänzend wie das ihrer Mutter.

„Was hast du denn geträumt?" Piper kniff konzentriert die Augen zusammen,

meist konnte sie sich nicht an ihre Träume erinnern, nur noch daran das sie schön waren,

aber heute wollte sie sich unbedingt an das erinnern was sie geträumt hatte.

Sie wusste dass in ihrem Traum etwas vorgekommen war, was sie ihrem Vater unbedingt erzählen wollte.

„Trödelt ihr wieder?" ihre Mutter stand in der Tür. Piper strahlte, der Anblick ihrer Mutter hatte die Erinnerung zurück gebracht. „Daddy ich hab gesehen wie Mommy, du, Phoebe, Paige und Grandma in einer Wohnung seid und wie ihr redet. Es war schön ihr ward alle zusammen" Abwartend sah sie ihren Vater an. „Was du so alles träumst!" erwiderte er schlicht aber in seiner Stimme schwang so viel sorge mit, dass sogar Piper mit ihren sechs Jahren sie hören konnte.

„Komm Schatz unten gibt es Waffeln." Sagte ihre Mutter nicht minder besorgt.

Piper verstand nicht warum ihr Traum ihnen solche Angst machte.

„Es war nur ein Traum." Sagte sie um ihre Eltern zu beruhigen und ihre kleine Kinderstimme wurde ganz hoch. Chris lächelte, schnappte sich seine kleine Tochter und warf sie über seine Schulter.

Piper jauchzte vor Vergnügen, als sie auf den Gang traten, hielt Chris die kleine hoch über seinen Kopf und Piper breitete ihre Arme aus wie ein kleines Flugzeug und Chris machte die Geräusche dazu während er sie hinunter trug.

Im Esszimmer endete der Flug und Chris setzte Piper an ihren Platz. Bianca war bereits in der Küche verschwunden um die Waffeln zu holen.

„Wyatt kommt heute Mittag vorbei!" rief sie aus der Küche hinüber.

Piper strahlte, wenn auch noch ihr Onkel zu besuch kam, dann konnte der Tag ja nur schön werden.

Onkel Wyatt war Pipers einziger richtiger Onkel, der Bruder ihres Vaters, dennoch gab es noch mehr Menschen die für Piper Onkel und Tanten waren.

Zum Beispiel Onkel Jack, Tante Colette und Tante Kelly, der Cousin und die beiden Kusinen ihres Vaters.

Piper hatte eine sehr große Familie und es kam immer mal vor das einer von ihnen für längere Zeit bei ihnen wohnte. Piper hatte sich daran gewöhnt und es gefiel ihr sogar. Je mehr Leute, desto besser. Als sie noch ein Baby war, hatten noch alle im Halliwell Haus gewohnt. Wahrscheinlich mochte sie es deshalb wenn aller Orts Trubel war.

Überall im Haus konnte man Bilder der Familie sehen.

Piper mochte das Bild von ihrem Daddy mit seinem Bruder und seiner Mum am liebsten, das ihr Grandpa gemacht hatte.

Chris war damals noch ein Baby gewesen und Wyatt hatte ihn im Arm, ihr Großmutter passte auf das er ihn nicht fallen ließ und strahlte glücklich in die Kamera. Bianca hatte das Foto ihn Pipers Kinderzimmer aufgehängt, es hing bei all den Bildern die Piper je gemalt hatte.

Sie sah es sich an wenn sie traurig war und meist schenkte ihr das Bild viel bessere Laune.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als es an der Tür klingelte. Aufgeregt rannte Piper zur Tür. „Onkel Wyatt!" rief sie und fiel ihrem Onkel um den Hals.


	2. Besuch

Hi zusammen, ich freu mich soooo sehr über euer FB ihr habt euch einen neuen Teil verdient: tattata! Hier ist er:

* * *

„_Onkel Wyatt!" rief sie und fiel ihrem Onkel um den Hals._

„Piper Engelchen, wie geht es dir?" fragte Wyatt und ging in die Hocke um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. „Mir geht es gut!" plapperte sie, ihre Wangen glühten rot vor Begeisterung.

„Hallo Wyatt." Begrüßte Bianca ihren Schwager, sie trug eine Schürze da sie gerade dabei war etwas zu essen für Wyatt vorzubereiten, ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Konten gebunden. Wyatt erhob sich und betrachtet seine Schwägerin grinsend

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du dich mal zur perfekten Stepford-Mother entwickelst." Bianca sah ihn böse an und schloss die noch offen stehende Haustür.

„Chris ist oben!" sagte sie aber es klang mehr amüsiert als ärgerlich. Ihr war klar dass sie keine Stepford-Mother war und das wollte sie auch um jeden Preis verhindern. Dennoch musste sie zugeben das Piper ihr Leben verändert hatte.

Sie war nicht mehr die knallharte Phoenixhexe die sie einst gewesen war, sie war nun Ehefrau und Mutter und diese Rollen waren in den letzten Jahren dringender von Nöten gewesen als die der Hexe.

Wyatt schnappte sich Piper und ging mit ihr nach oben. Chris war in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn man einen Raum mit PC und unzähligen Kisten so nennen konnte.

„Und hier liegt also der Stil begraben!" grinste er als er eintrat. Chris sah vom Bildschirm auf. „Du bist spät!" erwiderte er grinsend. Wyatt nickte und setzte Piper ab.

„Stau kurz vorm Ziel." Lachte er. „Schön das du da bist!" sagte Chris und sein Gesicht glitt hinüber in die Besorgnis, die Piper am morgen so geängstigt hatte.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Wyatt, der Schelm in seinem Gesicht war wie weg gewischt.

Chris sah zu Piper, die sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und aus weggeworfenen Blättern Boote faltete. Er deutete nach draußen, Wyatt folgte ihm.

„Piper hat geträumt." Sein Bruder runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Kinder machen das häufiger Chris!" Chris schnaubte.

„Sie hat keine normalen Träume. Sie träumt Sachen die sie nicht wissen kann."

„Zum Beispiel?" „Letzte Nacht hat sie von Biancas Wohnung geträumt, als Mum da war, du weist schon." Wyatt nickte langsam und überlegte kurz eh er etwas entgegnete.

„Du hast doch den Traum gar nicht gesehen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall." Jetzt nickte Chris langsam. Vermutlich hatte Wyatt Recht aber er sorgte sich dennoch.

„Außerdem habt ihr, ihre Kräfte blockiert." Chris nickte erneut. „Natürlich haben wir das!" „Also, dann kann ja gar nichts passieren." Für Wyatt war der Fall damit erledigt. Doch nicht für Chris, er wusste was auch Wyatt hätte wissen müssen, bei Magie war nichts unmöglich.

„Jungs kommt ihr das Essen wird kalt?" rief Bianca aus der Küche.Wyatt lächelte verschmitzt

„Ist dir aufgefallen das sie sich wie eine Fünfziger Jahre Mom benimmt?" fragte er.

Chris boxte ihn auf den Arm „So ein Blödsinn das macht sie doch nur weil du da bist."

„Und ich dachte es war Colette die auf die fünfziger steht!" lachte Wyatt.

Bianca begutachtete noch einmal das Essen ehe sie es auf den Tisch stellte.

Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie eine Puppenküche gehabt, in der sie ihrem Teddy aus Papier-Schnipseln ein Phantasie Gericht kochte.

Dabei war es lange Zeit geblieben, ihre Mutter hatte Bianca das kochen nicht beigebracht.

Bei ihr standen Kämpfen und töten, statt kochen und nähen auf der Tagesordnung.

Erst als Bianca Chris und somit Piper kennen lernte, wuchs ihr Interesse am Kochen.

Doch die Zeit es zu lernen blieb ihr nicht. Der Tod der Schwestern und Wyatts Verwandlung in das Unsagbar Böse, ließen den Kampf Mann gegen Mann wichtiger werden als den Kampf Koch gegen Kochtopf. Und Messer fanden ihr Einsatzgebiet immer seltener beim Zwiebeln schneiden.

Erst als sie alle ihre zweite Chance bekamen, hatte sie kochen gelernt und in den letzten acht Jahren hatte sie zumindest ansatzweise Pipers Niveau erreicht.

Bianca freute sich über Wyatts schelmisches grinsen, als er und Chris hinunter kamen.

Sie nahm ihm Piper ab, die er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf den Arm nahm, und schickte sie in die Küche um Servierten zu holen.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?" fragte sie ihren Mann zischend als die kleine in der Küche verschwunden war.

Chris nickte und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch, er war so voll geladen mit essen, dass es ihn an die besten Zeit seiner Mutter erinnerte. Die auch immer mehr gekocht hatte als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Und was meint er?" fragte Bianca weiter und reckte den Kopf um zu sehen wie lange Piper noch brauchen würde.

„Ich meine dass es gar nichts zu bedeuten hat!" Wyatt begutachtet die Speisen die Bianca aufgetischt hatte und amüsierte sich immer noch königlich über ihre Wandlung von der Killerin zur Hausfrau.

Bianca nickte beruhigt und beschloss kein Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren.

Eine Taktik die noch nie geklappt hatte aber es kam immer auf neue Versuche an.

Piper kam mit den Servierten zurück. Stolz setzte sie sich neben Wyatt. „Weist du was?" fragte sie munter. Wyatt schüttelte den Kopf, Bianca schaufelte Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller. „Ich hab heute Nacht von Grandma geträumt." Wyatt nickte fröhlich, „Ja dein Daddy hat es mir erzählt." Chris rollte mit den Augen aber weder Piper noch Wyatt kümmerte das.

Eine weile schwieg Piper, dann sagte sie „Ich hab noch was geträumt!" Bianca und Chris warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. Was könnte ihre Tochter diesmal geträumt haben, inständig betteten sie um etwas Harmloses. Wyatt führte die Gabel zum Mund, „Ich hab von dir geträumt Onkel Wyatt und du hattest ganz lange Haare und einen Bart." Wyatt keuchte die Kartoffeln aus und presste sich hastig eine Servierte vor den Mund.

„Du hast was?" fragte Bianca langsam, Chris versuchte seinem Bruder Wasser einzuflößen um seinen Erstickungstod zu verhindern.

„Sah lustig aus!" meinte Piper nur und steckte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund. Ihre Mutter sackte seufzend zusammen. „Na ganz toll!"

Wyatt röchelte noch immer und Chris betrachte Piper. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was auf sie zukam. Aber hatte er nicht schon immer geahnt dass es so kommen würde?

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chaos

Hi zusammen, ich habe einen neuen Teil für euch.

* * *

Nach dem Essen brachte Bianca ihre Tochter ins Bett. Wyatt und Chris blieben im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte Chris und sah seinen älteren Bruder Hilfe suchend an. Wyatt nickte langsam.

„Glaubst du sie träumt heute Nacht davon was ich getan habe?" Wyatts Stimme klang ängstlich und Chris betrachtet seinen Bruder ärgerlich.

„Du hast das nicht getan Wyatt, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?" Wyatt antwortete nicht. Die Brüder schwiegen bis Bianca wieder nach unten kam.

„Was ist den hier los?" fragte sie. Wyatt und Chris zuckten zeitgleich mit den Schultern und bemühten sich um einen unschuldigen Blick.

„Los ihr zwei sagt schon ich bin nicht eure Mutter." Bianca verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hast du was zu trinken da?" fragte Wyatt plötzlich und Chris sprang ruckartig aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" fragte er schrill.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein Glas Wasser Chris." Gab Wyatt verletzt zurück.

Bianca stand Wortlos auf und ging in die Küche.

„Tut mir leid!" murmelte Chris. Wyatt nickte nur.

„Daddy, Daddy!" schallte es plötzlich durch das Haus.

In der Küche fiel Bianca klirrend die Wasserflasche zu Boden.

„Piper!" riefen Wyatt und Chris wie aus einem Mund und hasteten die Treppen nach oben.

Piper saß verängstigt in ihrem Bett, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen.

„Onkel Wyatt hat Mama getötet!" rief sie. Bianca erschien in der Tür und stürzte auf Piper zu. „Mami ist hier Schatz!" beruhigend strich sie über Piper Rücken und Chris schloss seine Arme um die beiden.

„Es war nur ein Traum mein Schatz!" flüsterte er und sah dabei seinen Bruder an.

Wyatt zitterte, „Es war ein Alpraum!" murmelte er.

Chris wollte zu ihm und ihn beruhigen aber er konnte sich nicht von seinen beiden Frauen losreisen. Schließlich tat er es doch und legte seine Arme um Wyatt.

„Ich, ich…" versuchte er zu sprechen aber es gelang ihm nicht, Chris schob ihn behutsam nach draußen.

„Das hätte sie nicht sehen sollen Chris!" rief Wyatt nun aufgebracht.

Chris gebot ihm ruhig zu bleiben. „Sei leise. Komm wir gehen runter!"

Wyatt schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Nein ich will alleine sein. Sei mir nicht böse kleiner Bruder!"

Chris zuckte nur die Schultern. Er konnte Wyatt nicht böse sein er konnte ihn ja sogar verstehen. Dennoch rief er „Wyatt bleib hier!"

Wyatt drehte sich um. „Ich kann nicht!" dann beamte er sich weg.

Chris blieb betröppelt stehen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Langsam schlich er in Pipers Zimmer zurück. Sie war mittlerweile in den Armen ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen.

„Wo ist Wyatt?" fragte Bianca.

„Er wollte alleine sein!" gab Chris knapp Auskunft.

„Machst du dir sorgen!" Chris zuckte, meinte sie Piper oder Wyatt und um wen machte er sich denn mehr sorgen? Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe gedacht wir kommen drum rum." Meinte Bianca erschöpft.

„Ja, aber jetzt ist es wie es ist."

„Warum sieht sie all das. Ich meine es ist ohne Bedeutung."

Nicht für alle von uns, dachte Chris. Doch er wollte seine Frau nicht noch mehr ängstigen, also legte er seinen Arm um sie. Piper atmete so leise und friedlich als sei nichts geschehen nur auf ihrer Stirn standen noch die Schweißperlen.

„Ich ruf meinen Dad!" beschloss er schließlich.

Bianca nickte, „Wird das beste sein."

Bianca blieb bei Piper während Chris auf den Dachboden trottet. Das Buch der Schatten stand immer noch auf dem üblichen Platz. Es war dicker geworden seit damals, als er seine Familie in der Vergangenheit besucht hatte. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Spruch in den Kopf, einer den seine Mutter einmal gebraucht hatte. Leise murmelte er ihn vor sich hin

„Hör mich an in dieser Nacht, Träume mein Kind um den Schlaf gebracht. Gebt die Antwort mir nach der ich suche, denn sie steht in keinem Buche." Doch als er geendet hatte geschah nichts.

„Dad" rief er nun. „Dad kommst du bitte mal!" Wenige Augenblicke später stand Leo im Zimmer. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, Noch immer strahlte er diese Ruhe und gleichzeitig Bestimmtheit aus. Er war zwar weder ein Wächter des Lichts noch ein Ältester aber mit Hilfe der Schule für Magie, die er noch immer Leitet, war er in der Lage auch auf Magischem Weg zu seinen Kindern zu kommen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er überrascht. Er besuchte seinen Sohn zwar häufig aber schon seit Jahren hatte er ihn nicht mehr auf Magische weise gerufen.

„Es geht um Piper Dad!" sagte Chris bemüht ruhig. Leos Interesse war sofort geweckt.

„Sie träumt von früher. Ich meine als Wyatt noch böse war." Leo stand der Mund offen. „Aber ihr habt ihre Kräfte doch,"

Chris fiel seinem Vater ins Wort. „Blockiert, ja aber anscheinend nützt das nichts mehr."

Leo sah Ratlos drein. „Ich habe noch nie von Fall gehört in dem sich eine Kräfte Blockade von alleine löst."

Chris verzog das Gesicht. „Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

Leo legte den Kopf schief „Ich würde sagen, weder das eine noch das andere!"

„Ach Dad!" fügte Chris ein „Da ist noch was, es geht um Wyatt! Er hat es mitbekommen das mit Piper!"

Chris brauchte nicht weiter sprechen, sein Vater verstand auch ohne große Worte was er meinte. Wyatt hatte es nie verwunden das er Herrscher über die Unterwelt gewesen war.

Chris hatte das verhindern können, indem er in der Zeit zurück reiste aber Wyatt hatte es nie vergessen. Die ganze Familie hatte es nicht vergessen.

„Denkst du er…?" fragte Leo besorgt. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich finde ihr solltet euch um Wyatt kümmern. Piper geht es gut!"

Die beiden Männer wirbelten herum und sahen zu Bianca.

„Hallo Bianca!" grüßte Leo seine Schwiegertochter. Bianca lächelte ihm zu. Sie wusste dass sowohl Chris als auch Leo nicht wussten wen sie zuerst retten sollten aber sie befand dass Wyatts Problem akuter war.

Wenn sich tatsächlich nur die Kräfteblockade gelöst hatte, warum auch immer, dann war das ein Problem das mit Magie zu beheben war aber Wyatts Probleme waren menschlich. Die Magie war zwar ihr Auslöser aber nicht ihre Lösung. Chris warf seiner Frau einen langen Blick zu und versuchte zu ergründen ob sie ihn nur beruhigen wollte oder ob es seiner kleinen wirklich gut ging.

„Chris!" sagte Bianca scharf „Jetzt geh schon und helf deinem Bruder!"

Chris gab ein resigniertes Lachen von sich. „Gewonnen!" sagte er schlicht und reichte seinem Vater die Hand ums ich mit ihm weg zu beamen.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
